


Janitor Fun Night

by I_am_THEdragon



Category: Gangpol & Mit (Band)
Genre: Blood Ritual, Dead animals, Gen, Janitor - Freeform, public restrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_THEdragon/pseuds/I_am_THEdragon
Summary: Anton the bassist goes to the bathroom, and sees something a little bit unexpected.





	Janitor Fun Night

The first thing Anton noticed wasn’t quite right was the darkness he met when he opened the door. Restrooms were typically well-lit, but it seemed that someone had left the lights off in the men’s room that evening.  
The second thing he noticed was the voices. Why on Earth would someone be in the restroom with the lights off, and no natural light flowing in? It was so uncomfortably dark, yet he could hear people whispering among themselves.  
“Oh, hey, someone just walked in.”  
“Yeah, I heard the door open.”  
There was, however, something subtle breaking the darkness. Down on the floor were several lit candles, their warm glows faintly illuminating the shiny red tiles of the restroom floor. The more Anton’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, the more he could observe in the dim candlelight. He saw the legs and knees of a few people, a roll of toilet paper, and some miscellaneous things he couldn’t quite make out. Strangest of all was the smell. It was familiar and unpleasant, but not quite the smell of the things that usually took place in restrooms.  
“Do you need the lights on?” One of the voices called out after a moment of near-silence.  
“Ah, uh, yeah.” Anton replied, patting his hand around the wall beside him until he felt a light switch.

He most definitely had NOT been prepared for the scene the fluorescent lights above revealed. The tiles of the restroom floor had in fact not been red, but white. What lay in the candlelight had been a large puddle of red blood, surrounded by several ominous-looking figures. Some were wearing masks, some were sitting, crouching, or hunched over. In the pool of blood lay a scattering of cane and leaves, along with what appeared to be rolls of toilet paper and other various janitorial items. Around the edge of the blood pool lay several small dead animals, ripped in half with their own blood slowly draining into it. There were also spiritual items present such as crucifixes and what may have been some sort of voodoo doll.  
A few of the figures had their attention on Anton, staring at him as if waiting for his next action. Among them was a woman in a colourfully-patterned orange bandana. He recognised her as a janitor who had often accompanied the band on their tours, doing stage cleaning and whatnot. She held in her hands a long bamboo stick, the end of which trailed a line of blood out from the puddle and into a series of unrecognisable symbols on the floor. Despite the morbid scene before her, the woman’s gaze was one of indifference with a hint of boredom.  
“Hey.” The cleaner greeted in a tone matching her gaze.  
Anton stood in shock, wide-eyed and shaky as he struggled to find an appropriate response. He considered simply bailing out of the restroom right then and there, not returning for the rest of the night, but the fact still stood that he needed to use the bathroom. Now, even more so.

“A-am I, uh, i-interrupting something?” The man stammered, despite how obvious the answer would have been.  
The woman glanced down at the bamboo stick in her grasp and became slightly more alert, as if she’d just realised what had startled the visitor so much.  
“Oh, we don’t usually do this in the men’s room do we?” She reminded herself out loud, taking one hand off the rod to scratch the side of her head. “Right, we’ve been doing this in the ladies’ room for as long as I care to remember. Well, we had a bit of an incident in there last week, so now we’ve moved the rituals to the men’s room indefinitely. Sorry about that.”  
The woman gave a small shrug with her casual apology. There was no malice or sinister edge to her voice, but the lack of it may have been what frightened Anton the most. She acted so unnervingly nonchalant about whatever she was doing.  
“R-rit-ual?” Anton squeaked, the word tumbling awkwardly out of his mouth.  
He’d no clue what exactly this ritual was, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good or wholesome.  
“Yeah, wanna join?” The janitor offered, gesturing to the large pool of blood at her feet.  
She spoke as if it were a normal, commonplace activity. She didn’t even offer an explanation, having seemingly assumed that Anton knew what was going on and was as comfortable with it as she was.

Anton grew increasingly frightened as he considered the offer. If he joined them, simply out of fear, what would they do to him? Would they make him their next blood sacrifice? What sort of demonic spirits would he encounter? If he declined the offer, would that anger them? Would they become suspicious of him, or consider him their enemy? He hadn’t come to the restroom for this!  
“I-I just c-came here to…” His words trailed off into nervous mumbles.  
“Oh alright.” The woman sighed, rolling her eyes impatiently. “Go do whatever it is you came here to do before you soil your pants.”  
Given the circumstances, Anton was surprised he hadn’t already. He held his breath and tensed his shoulders as he tiptoed around the bloody arrangement, moving quickly but taking care not to disturb it at all.  
“Turn the lights back off on your way out, ‘kay?” The cleaner called out to him. “We’ll be here again the same time next week, feel free to join in if you ever feel up to it.”


End file.
